Rose et sucrée
by Nebulleuse
Summary: Trop longs pour des drabbles mais trop courts pour des one shot. Juste des flash de petits moments de la vie rose et sucrée de Lavande, comme l'indique le titre. Dix prévus en tout. Bonne lecture...
1. Délicieuse enfant

**Délicieuse enfant**

La petite fille secoua la tête avec humeur. Sa longue chevelure châtain clair suivit le rythme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle tourna ses yeux bruns pétillants vers une femme qui marchait à côté d'elle. La femme avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux que la petite. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. La fillette tira avec insistance sur la jupe de sa mère qui fronça les sourcils.

- Lavande…

- Steuplait !

- Je t'ai déjà dit non !

- Maman ! insista-t-elle.

La femme détourna le regard pour éviter la moue boudeuse de sa fille, qui la fixait intensément. Elle allait demander de l'aide à son mari quand elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

- Où est passé ton père ? demanda-t-elle à la petite, agacée.

- Jsaiis pas. P'têt qu'il est parti m'acheter le balai jouet que j'voulais ! ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

- Lavande, à ton âge, un balai-jouet n'est pas convenable pour une petite fille !

- Pff, même pas vrai d'abord ! Josh, le fils des voisins, il en a un et il a le même âge que moi en plus !

- Si c'est le cas, ses parents sont des irresponsables ! A son âge ! Et de toutes façons, c'est un garçon !

- Tu raconte que des bêtises d'abord parce que y'en a qui sont plus petits que moi et ils en ont et c'est pas juste !

Elle commença à hurler.

- Lavande, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas ces crises de nerfs ridicules comme celle que tu avais fait l'autre jour en plein milieu d'un centre commercial moldu !

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, les passants se retournaient pour voir d'où provenaient ces cris aigus. Mrs Brown leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- T'es méchante avec moi ! criait Lavande en tapant du pied. Papa il a dit que cette semaine j'ai été sage et j'ai même pas mis le chat dans la cheminée quand y'avait du feu et t'es rien qu'une méchante tu veux jamais rien m'acheter !

Deux vieilles sorcières qui passaient devant la fillette à ce moment-là marmonnèrent quelque chose entre elle. Les mots « Pourrie gâtée » et « Capricieuse » parvirent aux oreilles de Mrs Brown, qui rougit soudainement. Elle se tourna vers les vieilles, exaspérée.

- Un commentaire, espèces de harpies desséchées ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse, assez forte pour que tous ceux qui pouvaient voir la scène l'entende.

- Chérie, ne te donne pas en spectacle, elle le fait très bien à elle toute seule.

Mrs Brown sursauta et se retourna. Un homme venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son mari.

- J'étais au bout de la rue, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Il me fallait une nouvelle plume, celle-ci a explosé l'autre jour au bureau et tout le département en a fait une histoire au ministère à cause de l'encre qui s'infiltrait partout et…

Mrs Brown écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle inspira et expira longuement pour évacuer le stress, tandis que Lavande pestait toujours et que les vieilles s'éloignaient en la fusillant du regard.

Trois minutes plus tard, Lavande sortait de la petite boutique avec un sourire triomphant et un balai-jouet sous le bras, ses parents marchant derrière elle.

- Quelle délicieuse enfant, souffla Mr Brown avec ironie.


	2. Encre vert pomme

**Encre vert pomme**

- Chérie ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- C'est quoi ? C'est beau ? Ca a coûté cher ? Ca se mange ? C'est marrant ?

Des bruits de pas qui dévalent un escalier. Mrs Brown sourit et tendit un enveloppe à sa fille qui la regardait, émerveillée. Du haut de ses onze ans, Lavande se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arracher l'enveloppe des mains de sa mère. Elle murmura un vague « merci » et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle lut rapidement, son visage s'éclairant un peu plus à chaque instant. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je suis admise à Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Mr Brown entra. Il ferma tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il en souriant à l'adresse de sa femme et sa fille.

- Bonsoir, chéri.

- 'lu.

- Est-ce une façon de saluer un père qui rentre exténué du travail ? s'offusqua Mr Brown d'un air faussement indigné.

Il s'avança vers sa fille et remarqua alors le parchemin qu'elle serrait dans ses mains. Il se stoppa net.

- Je crois qu'il est malheureusement temps de faire quelques achats pour cette rentrée, soupira-t-il.

Et Lavande lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Mrs Brown échangea un regard lourd d'impuissance avec son époux.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Lavande. Je ne veux pas grand chose – comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas très exigeante. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est un stock de parchemins parfumés à la pêche, des plumes en sucre, de l'encre qui change de couleur, une nouvelle garde robe pour fêter mon arrivée à Poudlard, un nouveau chat, peut-être un hibou – pas de crapaud, l'odeur est insupportable et c'est d'une laideur ! – et beaucoup d'autres achats superficiels. On pourrait aussi passer acheter des bonbons pour l'occasion.

Elle trépignait d'impatience, visiblement folle de joie. Sa mère la regardait avec un sourire attendri. Lavande relut une dizaine de fois sa lettre et fini par froncer les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas la couleur de l'encre de cet homme. Dumbledore. Cette tendance olive-émeraude… C'est moche. Moi, en plus de celle qui change de couleur, je voudrais de l'encre vert pomme.


	3. Patacitrouille

**Patacitrouille**

- Euh… Excuse-moi… Je peux m'asseoir ?

Lavande leva les yeux en se demandant intérieurement qui osait la déranger en pleine concentration. Elle toisa la nouvelle venue avec dédain, puis soupira en se disant que sa générosité la perdrait et hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée mais tous les compartiments étaient pleins alors je me suis dit que vu que tu étais toute seule…

Sa voix s'éteint sous le regard hautain de Lavande. L'arrivante déglutit.

- Je…, bafouilla-t-elle. Je m'appelle Parvati Patil.

Lavande la détailla du regard. Longue chevelure d'un noir profond, peau mat, yeux marrons légèrement en amande, traits fins, nez droit, sourire aimable. Elle était encore habillée en moldu avec un goût acceptable et elle était plutôt jolie dans son genre. De plus, elle avait l'air plutôt gentille.

- Je suis Lavande Brown.

Parvati lui sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Lavande le lui rendit.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai dérangé ! remarqua Parvati en baissant les yeux vers _La Gazette du Sorcier _ouvert sur les genoux de Lavande. Tu lisais ?

- Oui.

Elle avait lâché cette réponse d'un ton tranchant et plutôt sec, comme un reproche. Parvati sembla gênée. Elle sortit de sa valise le même journal avant de l'installer dans le filet à bagages. Elles lurent en silence, face à face, sans s'adresser la parole. Lavande brisa ce silence au bout d'environ une heure.

- C'est vraiment incroyable. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas comme pub pour du vernis à ongle ! Je hais cette marque. Ils en font toujours des tonnes pour faire vendre et la qualité est pourrie. L'article page sept, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Parvati.

- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Il s'écaille au bout de deux jours et…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, mes petites ? chantonna la voix d'une vieille dame qui poussait un chariot à friandises.

- Non merci, répondit Parvati avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas tellement faim et mes parents m'interdisent de gaspiller de l'argent dans des sucreries. Ils surveillent toutes mes dépenses et si une Noise disparaît, ils le remarquent.

Elle baissa les yeux. Lavande se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en achetant un peu de tout sans retenue.

- J'ai tout ce que je veux depuis que je suis toute petite, avoua-t-elle quand la vieille fut partie. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux quand je veux et mes parents ne me refusent rien. Ca doit être dur pour toi, non ?

Parvati haussa les épaules avec un sourire impuissant.

- Je suis habituée. Le fait que ma sœur aussi n'ai pas le droit à toutes ses exigences comble un peu le manque. Mais c'est normal, non ? On ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie.

- Moi, si.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Oui, une sœur jumelle, Padma. Elle s'est déjà fait des amies sur le quai de la gare et elle m'a laissé toute seule pour partir avec elles. Enfin, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu venir, en fait. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé alors que j'aurais pu aller avec elle et toi tu serais restée seule et tranquille, mais je les connais à peine et je sens déjà qu'elles sont insupportablement ennuyeuses…

- Tu ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, assura Lavande avec un sourire. Tu veux qu'on soit amies ?

Parvati parut enchantée. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, oui !

- Génial.

Elle lui tendit un paquet de friandise.

- Allez, tu n'as pas payé, tes parents n'en sauront rien.

Parvati lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et prit une Patacitrouille.


	4. Un caprice de plus

**Un caprice de plus**

Lavande soupira longuement et appuya son menton entre ses mains. Elle était assise tout au fond de la salle de classe et Parvati, à côté d'elle, faisait semblant d'écouter le cours et de prendre des notes – alors qu'en fait, elle dessinait des petits cœurs qui entouraient des milliers de « Harry ». Lavande un sourcil en lisant le prénom et questionna son amie du regard.

- Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de troisième année son ennuyeux, balbutia Parvati en guise de justification.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Depuis quand t'es en flash sur Potter ?

- Il s'appelle Harry ! protesta Parvati à voix basse.

- Oui, mais je n'aime pas ce prénom, bien que la personne en elle-même soit fort sympathique. Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Je sais pas… Il est mignon, très gentil, doué au Quidditch… Il est intelligent en plus et il me plaît beaucoup.

Elle rosit. Lavande ricana sans moquerie.

- Je ne le trouve pas spécialement beau, moi.

- Je sais. Le fait que tu ai des goûts bizarres est connu, Lavande.

Parvati se prit une tape sur la tête et rit doucement.

- Non, sérieusement ! reprit Lavande. Je trouve en revanche qu'il est pas mal, son copain.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête qu'elle voulait dégagé le garçon qu'elle fixait depuis le début de l'heure. Depuis le début de l'année, en réalité. Parvati fut surprise.

- Qui ça ? Le rouquin, là ? Pff…

- Ben quoi ? Il est mignon, dans son genre…

- Tu le trouve plus beau qu'Harry ? s'indigna Parvati en détaillant son amie, comme pour détecter une quelconque trace de symptôme qui approuverait sa théorie selon laquelle elle serait une malade mentale. T'es tarée ou quoi ?

- Toi même vient de remarquer que j'avais des goûts bizarres, répliqua Lavande avec une moue boudeuse. Et oui, je le trouve plus beau que ton Harry ! Enfin, pas plus beau, mais je m'en fou. Il a un charme étrange… Le fait qu'il ne soit pas spécialement beau le rend d'autant plus attirant. Et il est roux ! C'est déjà plus original que Potter ! Je le trouve un peu gamin. Il est un peu con mais drôle, c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si… séduisant.

Elle termina sa petite description avec un sourire rêveur qui fit pouffer Lavande.

- Weasley ? Séduisant ? Ma parole, tes toats étaient trop cuits !

- Ferme-la, répliqua Lavande d'un ton sec.

Parvati gloussa et se reporta sur son chef-d'œuvre Potterien que Lavande gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Elle sortit un parchemin et en déchira le coin.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ron laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se baissa pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Par terre gisait une petite boulette de papier. Il la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Un petit cœur griffonné dessus à l'encre vert pomme. Il soupira en se tournant vers Harry, assis à côté de lui.

- Elles savent de moins en moins viser, tes groupies ! signala-t-il en tendant au brun le papier. Ca fait le cinquième cette semaine que je me prends à ta place ! Je crois que c'est Patil. Chaque fois que je me retourne, elle te fixe bizarrement. Elle est dingue de toi, mon vieux.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi, répliqua Harry détruisant le papier d'un coup de baguette. C'est des blagues de mauvais goût, aucune de ces filles ne m'aiment ! C'est pour se moquer de moi, tout simplement. J'en suis persuadé. Et si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment pour toi, celui-là…

- Et pourquoi ce serait pour moi ?

- Parvati écrit avec de l'encre violette.

Ron haussa les épaules en grognant. Il ignorait parfaitement qu'en ce moment même, Lavande le dévorait des yeux avec un sourire gourmand. Il était si craquant quand il faisait cette moue adorable… Pauvre petit. Il allait devenir son terrain de jeu, son défi, son nouveau but à atteindre. Juste son caprice. Un caprice de plus.


	5. Le goût de ses lèvres

**Le goût de ses lèvres**

Elle aurait aimé le voir venir de sa démarche peu assurée, les joues roses, son nez parsemé de tache de rousseurs légèrement froncé, un sourire gêné sur ses lèvres si attirantes. Elle aurait aimé lire dans son regard tout l'amour, toute l'attention qu'elle attendait. Elle aurait aimé lire le désir et la passion dans ses yeux, l'envie qu'elle soit à lui, vraiment.

C'est pourquoi elle fut légèrement déçue malgré tout en le voyant s'approcher, l'air sûr de lui, son teint habituellement assez pâle avec un sourire charmeur. L'idée qu'il fasse ça pour rendre jalouse Granger ne l'effleura pas une seconde. Cette fille ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, avec ses cheveux en pétard et ses manies d'intello. Lavande avait, elle, un physique admirable qui faisait envie à beaucoup. Elle était donc persuadée qu'il venait pour elle alors qu'il lui faisait sa demande.

Il lui dit qu'elle était belle et qu'il la trouvait formidable. Qu'il la trouvait si intéressante et si… si parfaite pour lui. Il lui fit des compliments à n'en plus finir et termina sur le fait qu'elle était vraiment en beauté, aujourd'hui. « Merveilleuse, comme toujours » avait-il susurré. Elle avait fondu comme du chocolat au soleil et avait accepté en lui sautant au cou.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait adorable depuis des années, qu'il était drôle et très doué comme gardien. Qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement attirant et si… si parfait pour elle. Elle finit enfin par lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait depuis des années. A ce moment là, seulement, il avait parut un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop perdue dans son océan de bonheur qui était de la même couleur que les yeux du rouquin.

Et il l'avait embrassé passionnément. Comme on embrasse une fille dont on est éperdument amoureux. Elle était persuadée, vraiment persuadée qu'il était venu pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Il embrassait divinement bien – alors que ce devait probablement être son premier baiser, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une autre fille.

Elle laissa vagabonder ses mains dans la crinière de cheveux roux qu'elle aimait tant, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Elle aimait tout chez lui.

L'éclat brillant de ses yeux, la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux et surtout le goût un peu sucré de ses lèvres.


	6. Chewing gum

**Chewing-gum**

- RON-RON !

- Tu es ridicule, Ron.

- Tais-toi et cache-moi !

- Tu es même _pathétique_.

- Mets-toi à ma place ! Je ne la supporte plus…

- Ron-Ron, où est-tu, chéri ?

- Elle te torture ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu te planque toujours quand elle arrive ?

- Elle est insupportable, elle me colle tout le temps, elle ne veut jamais me lâcher, elle parle de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas, on a aucun point commun, elle critique tout mon entourage et mélange sans arrêt sa salive à la mienne…

- Salut Harry !

Le concerné tourna ses yeux d'un vert étincelant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui s'avançait vers lui en de sa démarche habituelle qu'Hermione qualifiait d'« allumeuse ».

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Ron-Ron ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il n'aimait pas tellement Lavande mais il se sentait mal quand même à l'idée que Ron lui mente comme ça et lui fasse croire que ses sentiments sont sincères. Elle le toisa de ses yeux bruns d'un air suspicieux, parut déçue et s'éloigna en grinçant entre ses dents des paroles incompréhensibles où ressortaient certaines phrases qui se répétaient comme « si Granger est avec lui », « passer un mauvais moment » ou encore « à partir de maintenant, je ne le lâche plus ».

Ron soupira et sortit du coin de mur derrière lequel il était tassé.

- T'es une belle ordure, quand même. Elle t'aime vraiment.

- Oh, tu crois ? Je suis un accessoire pour elle, quelque chose qui ajoute à son style.

- C'est possible, mais tu devrais penser à lui faire gentiment comprendre que ce n'est plus possible, un de ces jours.

- Tu réalise quand même à quel point elle me colle ? souffla Ron en fixant le trou du portrait de la salle commune à l'endroit où Lavande avait disparu. Au début c'était bien, c'était fort, c'était marrant. C'était sucré et ça allait tout seul, comme de l'improvisation. Mais plus le temps passe et plus c'est dur, tout le goût s'en va…

- Comme du chewing-gum…


	7. Maudit soit le chocolat

**Maudit soit le chocolat**

- Il ose…

- Lavande…

- Il _ose_…

- Je sais, Lavande, calme-toi…

- Je le hais.

Parvati soupira et renonça à contrôler Lavande, qui tremblait de tout son corps, hypnotisée par la vue de Ron Weasley, adossé contre un arbre près du lac avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait ramené une quantité impressionnante de bonbons, et il était en train de s'enfourner une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles dans la bouche avec délectation. Lavande poussa une plainte déchirante et s'éloigna vers le château, Parvati sur ses talons. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

- Ecoute-moi, Lavande ! s'écria-t-elle, agacée, en poussant son amie contre un mur. Tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? Il n'a tué personne, tu n'as pas de raison de t'emporter…

- C'est encore pire ! C'est un crime ! Il mange du chocolat devant moi… Il n'a pas le droit !

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Parvati, mais se laissa tout simplement glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'affaler par terre pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

- Il n'a pas le droit ! sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi il m'a quitté, d'abord, hein ? J'ai tout pour moi ! Je suis belle, je suis intelligente, je suis drôle, je suis gentille, j'ai de la personnalité… Je fais tout pour lui ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il m'aime comme je suis ! J'ai toujours essayé d'être comme il voulait que je sois et par-dessus tout… Je l'aime…

- Tu l'aime vraiment ? répliqua Parvati, suspicieuse.

- Evidemment !

- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se tordait nerveusement les mains.

- J'ai parlé avec Hermione, l'autre jour, et…

- Tu as _quoi_ ? s'offusqua Lavande en levant ses yeux embués vers celle qu'elle croyait son amie. Tu as parlé avec _elle_ ? Judas ! Traîtresse ! Tu as choisi son camp, hein ?

- Ecoute-moi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. Elle m'a dit qu'Harry lui avait dit que Ron pensait qu'il était juste un jouet pour toi, ou une sorte d'accessoire, comme un sac à main ou un bracelet. Qu'il en avait marre que tu le traîne partout en l'exhibant fièrement comme on exhibe un nouveau balai ou une jolie robe. Tu vois ?

- Mais… C'est totalement faux ! protesta Lavande, sous le choc. Je l'aime ! Je lui ai dit ! Il le sait, non, que c'est sincère ? C'est cette petite…

- Ton langage.

- …idiote qui lui a fourré ça dans le crâne ? De toutes façons c'est trop tard pour le récupérer. Je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle est raide dingue de lui. J'ai réservé, j'ai fait le premier pas avant elle, elle n'a pas le droit de me le piquer comme ça, c'est pas du jeu !

- Tu vois ! C'est rien qu'un jeu, pour toi !

- Tu comprends pas… Je vous hais, tous, à ne pas me comprendre. Qu'elle le garde. Je m'en fou. Je la hais. Je le hais. Et toi aussi, je te hais.

Elle éclata en sanglots et partit en courant dans le couloir. Parvati ne chercha pas à la rattraper et soupira. Lavande courut jusqu'à la salle commune et monta dans le dortoir. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, à bout de souffle, et hurla avant de pleurer de longues heures :

- Je les hais tous. Parce que je l'aime. Maudit soit le chocolat.


	8. Pensées

**Pensées**

- Lavande, arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et moi je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

- Dans ce cas, je te suggère fortement de la fermer.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, pas besoin de me parler comme ça !

- Je te parle comme je veux. Arrête de me parler de lui !

- Alors arrête de le fixer comme ça !

Lavande ne répondit pas. Elle ne lança pas un regard à Parvati. Elle n'écoutait plus le cours de métamorphose qui se déroulait dans la salle de classe. Plus rien n'existait sauf lui. Et _il_ riait avec _elle_, au premier rang. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand il lui parlait ou quand ils partageaient un fou rire… C'était à en pleurer de dégoût. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour lui. Pas encore.

- Comment peut-il oser croire que mes sentiments ne sont pas sincères ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tout le monde le croit, répliqua Parvati. Tu t'es fait une réputation, à Poudlard.

- Quelle réputation ? s'emporta-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers Parvati.

- Paire de chaussure ou petit copain, pour toi, c'est du pareil au même ! répondit simplement Parvati en haussant les épaules. Glousseuse et insensible. Hypocrite et allumeuse. C'est ça ta réputation.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je sais ce que tu pense.

- Tu pense que je pense qu'ils ont tort ?

- Evidemment.

- Ils n'ont pas de cœur…

- Si, ils en ont un. Ne prend pas cet air de… victimisée ! Pauvre petite, pour la première fois de ta vie, on te refuse quelque chose ! C'est tragique, la fin du monde, l'anarchie absolue !

Parvati la toisa railleusement. Lavande parut outrée. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait l'insulter de cette façon.

- Pourquoi tu me parle comme ça ?

- J'en ai marre de toi ! lança Parvati d'un ton amer. Tes caprices, tes petits problèmes… Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Quand je te parle, tu ne m'écoutes pas, il n'y a que toi, lui et ce dernier sac à main que tu as repéré dans le magasin qui vient d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Voilà pourquoi je te parle comme ça !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard empli de déception et d'amertume, et détourna la tête pour fixer Mc Gonagall. Lavande baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait entre les deux adolescentes. Mais pas pour ce sujet-là. L'agacement dans la voix de Parvati l'avait blessé, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles se réconcilieraient probablement au bout de quelques heures, elle reporta son attention sur Ron.

Il riait toujours avec Granger. Elle fut prise d'une envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, comme si tout cela n'était pas réellement fini. Comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une illusion. Comme s'il l'aimait vraiment. En cet instant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il cesse d'occuper ses pensées.


	9. Ô joie

**Ô joie**

Elle fait quelques pas et inspire une grande bouffée d'air, les yeux fermés. Parvati marche derrière elle d'un pas lourd. Elle lui en veut toujours un peu de sa conduite qu'elle qualifie sans cesse de puérile vis-à-vis de Ron, mais Lavande ne s'en soucie pas. Elles se réconcilient toujours, de toutes façons.

Elle sourit, sentant le soleil caresser sa peau d'une chaleur agréable. C'est la dernière journée qu'elle passera dans ce château en tant qu'élève, et elle a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Parce que cet endroit lui manquera, inévitablement, comme il manquera ou manque à la plupart des gens qui sont passés par là. C'est quasiment impossible de pas se sentir chez soi, ici. L'habitude des cours qui s'installe peu à peu… On commence à retenir tous les noms, les visages des gens. On connaît les passages secrets, chaque couloir, chaque tableau…

Puis on doit partir. C'était inévitable, juste la vie. Elle soupira, souriant toujours, et ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde était dehors, sortis profiter de la belle et ultime journée d'été. Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, affalés près du lac – le calmar géant aussi semblait apprécier le soleil –, assis dans l'herbe… Ils riaient, parlaient joyeusement. Elle le chercha automatiquement des yeux, dans une habitude que Parvati qualifia de malsaine.

Elle chassa la remarque de son amie d'un geste insouciant de la main. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée. Pas même cette fille qu'elle haïssait tant qui passait ses mains dans les cheveux de celui qui avait été autrefois « son Ron-Ron » soit-disant parce qu'il avait une cerise sur la tête. Stupide prétexte. Il sembla y croire ou alors il s'en fichait complètement, parce qu'un sourire niais s'étalait sur ses lèvres si délicieusement appétissantes. Elle les ignora en s'efforçant de sourire. Parvati sembla satisfaite et lui tapota l'épaule, encourageante.

- On s'assoie ? proposa Lavande.

Son amie acquiesça et elles s'affalèrent par terre, en plein soleil. Un silence s'installa. Parvati le brisa.

- Ca fait quand même bizarre, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Se remémora les années passées ici, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait, imprégnés des murs de Poudlard, impliquant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les débuts de cours manqués pour cause perdition dans les couloirs, les après-midi dehors, les vacances de Noël ici, les soirées près du feu ou dans le dortoir…

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Oui, c'est vraiment étrange. Notre dernière journée…

- Ca va me manquer.

- A moi aussi.

- En fait, je ne sais pas à qui ça pourrait ne pas manquer.

- C'est vrai, approuva Lavande. On accumule tellement de bons moments ici…

- La plus belle période de notre vie.

- Ce qui me déçoit un peu, c'est que la plus belle période de la plus belle période de ma vie, c'est quand j'étais avec lui.

- Oh, Lavande, ne recommence pas…

- Je sais, désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais pas si je réussirais un jour à passer à autre chose.

- Bah, c'est jamais rien qu'une… amourette.

Le mot la fit sourire. Lavande, elle, était assombrie. Elle semblait pensive.

- C'était tellement merveilleux… J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il m'aimait pour moi… Enfin déjà, qu'il m'aimait tout court.

- Je t'en prie, tu te fais du mal, arrête… La vie continue.

- Tu as raison.

Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à son amie et ferma les yeux, allongée au soleil, profitant de cette dernière belle journée, repensant avec nostalgie à tous les moments passés ici. Souriant au soleil malgré la guerre en cour, elle évita de penser à l'avenir qui l'attendait – évitant également de se demander même si elle en aurait un.

Si elle survivait à la guerre, elle aurait de longues études à faire après Poudlard. Elle devrait s'installer dans un appartement, travailler à ses propres dépends… Elle secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, laisser faire la vie. Juste profiter de cette dernière journée ensoleillée ici, tout simplement. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle vivrait et, de toutes façons, si sa destinée était de vivre, elle devrait se débrouiller seule, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ô joie.


	10. Princesse toute sa vie

**Princesse toute sa vie**

- Lavande, chérie, où est-tu ?

- Ici.

- Enfin, mon amour, que fais-tu dans la cuisine par un temps pareil ?

Lavande soupira et leva les yeux vers son mari. Grand, blond, séduisant, mince mais puissant, Auror réputé, il souriait de toutes ses dents étincelantes. Elle croisa son regard bleu océan et sourit. Elle l'avait choisit pour ses yeux. Parce qu'ils lui rappelaient quelqu'un, un garçon qu'elle avait aimé, autrefois, il y a bien longtemps.

- Kevin, ça va, d'accord ? J'ai juste eu envie de… cuisiner un peu.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le massacre – le plat contenant un gâteau au chocolat brûlé.

- Je ne voulais pas laisser notre elfe de maison préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de ma fille !

- Tu sais, sans vouloir te vexer, je pense qu'Elizabeth préfère un dessert réussi et cuisiné par un elfe qu'un bout de caoutchouc préparé par sa mère, malgré tout l'amour que tu peux y mettre… Non pas que je critique tes talents culinaires ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

Elle fondit devant son regard amusé. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Dans leur jardin, une petite fille de cinq ans se balançait joyeusement sur une balançoire rose bonbon, riant aux éclats. Lavande ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Elle se jeta sur la petite et arrêta la balançoire pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire, ma chérie.

- C'est quand que j'aurais mes cadeaux, hein, dis maman, c'est quand que je les aurais ? s'écria la petite en plantant un gros bisou baveux et infiniment affectueux sur la joue pâle de sa mère.

- Tout à l'heure, mon ange, en même temps que le goûter. Tu deviens une grande fille…

- Et les grandes filles elles ont droit à jouer sur un balai ? s'enquit la petite Elizabeth avec innocence, les yeux pétillants, pleins d'espoir.

Lavande éclata d'un rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Exactement toi à mon âge…

- Quoi ? s'étonna le dénommé Kevin, haussant un sourcil. C'est vrai ? J'ignorais que tu jouais au Quidditch depuis que t'étais petite… A vrai dire, je te voyais plus à autre chose, une occupation qui t'éviterai de te casser un ongle…

Lavande ne releva pas la moquerie sans méchanceté. Elizabeth, elle, n'avait retenu qu'un mot.

- Elle était pas petite, d'abord, maman ! protesta-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse et enfantine. Parce que elle avait mon âge elle a dit, et même que je suis une grande fille, et j'aurais un balai, d'abord !

- C'est ça, ma puce, laisse le méchant grand monsieur, il raconte n'importe quoi ! renchérit Lavande en souriant, serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ouais ! Même que c'est vrai, papa, tu raconte que des bêtises !

- Oh, je vois, si les deux femmes de ma vie se lient contre moi, je suis sans défense…

Il leva les bras et éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Lavande, notre fille te ressemble de façon extraordinaire.

- De quoi ? Les cheveux châtains ? Oh, oui, c'est de famille. Par contre, elle a tes yeux… Ils sont magnifiques, d'ailleurs.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de son mari.

- Non, je voulais parler du caractère. Cette tendance à toujours vouloir quelque chose… et à l'obtenir, aussi. Comme des petites princesse gâtées…

- C'est ce que nous sommes, Môssieur ! répliqua Lavande, faussement dédaigneuse.

- Et fière de l'être, d'abord ! renchérit Elizabeth en tirant la langue. Hein, maman ?

La petite ne comprit pas alors pourquoi ses parents éclatèrent de rire. Elle crut qu'ils se moquaient. Boudeuse, elle cogna le torse de son père de ses petits poings. Il rit de plus belle, et elle se vexa. Il serra sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras, comme une parfaite petite famille.

Lavande soupira, nostalgique, en se disant que finalement, elle avait réussi sa vie. Elle avait un mari charmant, une fille adorable, une maison superbe, des amis géniaux et elle avait oublié Ron. Enfin, presque… Il restait à jamais le seul caprice qu'on lui avait un jour refusé.

Mais, malgré tout, elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment eu une belle existence. Et sa fille qui ne cessait de lui ressembler de jour en jour… Peut-être que le jour où elle rentrerait à Poudlard, elle rencontrerait un garçon de sa maison. Ce serait le fils de Ron et d'Hermione, et il aurait de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux de la même couleur que les siens, du même bleu. Alors elle se demanderai si c'était juste une coïncidence, et elle se dirai qu'il était plutôt mignon, dans son genre. Elle en parlerait à ses amies, et celles-ci lui répliqueraient qu'il était tout sauf beau. Elle bouderait, alors, et tomberait amoureuse, peu à peu. Il deviendrait son obsession, son caprice, un caprice de plus.

Lavande refusa d'imaginer si elle réussirait à l'avoir. En tout cas, elle se promit de lui offrir la même vie qu'elle avait eu. Exaucer tous ses désirs. Pour qu'elle ai une existence dont rêvent toutes les petites filles de son âge. Qu'elle soit une sorte de princesse, comme Lavande elle-même l'avait été, à sa manière.

Princesse toute sa vie.


End file.
